crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripper Roo/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Bandicoot Roo.jpg|Promotional artwork with Ripper Roo and Crash Bandicoot Japanese Ripper Roo Crash 1.png|Japanese promotional art for Ripper Roo. Ripper Roo Crash 1.png Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Doctor roo.gif|Promotional artwork for Ripper Roo in his Doctor Roo's outfit. CTR. Crash Team Racing Rooctr.png|Promotional artwork of Ripper Roo in his kart in 'CTR: 'Crash Team Racing''. In-Game Crash Bandicoot Crash 1 Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo as he appears in Crash Bandicoot. Ripper Roo's Ending.jpg|Ripper Roo in the 100% ending of Crash Bandicoot Ripper Roo's Waterfall.png|Ripper Roo's boss arena in Crash Bandicoot Crash 1 Ripper Roo Icon.png|Ripper Roo's boss icon. Ripper Roo 45.png|Ripper Roo in the introductory cutscene to his boss battle in Crash Bandicoot. roo2.png|Ripper Roo's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strike Back Ripper Roo Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|Ripper Roo in his blonde wig outfit in Crash Bandicoot 2 Ripper Roo Crash 2.png|Ripper Roo in his Doctor Roo's outfit in Crash Bandicoot 2 Ripper roo mug.png|Roo's boss icon in Crash Bandicoot 2. roo3.png|Ripper Roo's boss arena in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. roo4.png|Ripper Roo reading a book in the intro cutscene to his boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2. roo5.png|Ripper Roo noticing Crash in the intro cutscene to his boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2. roo6.png|Ripper Roo's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2. CTR: Crash Team Racing CTR Ripper Roo.png|Roo's podium model in CTR. Crash Team Racing Ripper Roo.png|Roo's icon in CTR: Crash Team Racing CTR Ripper Roo In-Kart (Front).png|Roo's model during races CTR Ripper Roo In-Kart (Back).png|A back view of Roo's model during races. Ripper Roo's Poster.png|Roo's boss challenge gate in CTR: Crash Team Racing. Ripperrooctr.jpg|Ripper Roo's cutscene in CTR: Crash Team Racing. Crash Bash Crash Bash Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo as he appears in Crash Bash Crash Twinsanity Twinsanity.png|Ripper Roo in Crash Twinsanity. RipperRooTwinsanity.png Twinsanity Ripper Roo.png Crash Twinsanity Ripper Roo.png Ripper Roo Crash Twinsanity.png Ripper Roo Twinsanity.png Ripper roo crash twinsanity.png Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Ripper roo 6.png|Roo's design during races in Crash Bandicoot: Nitro Kart 3D Crash Bandicoot: Nitro Kart 2 Ripperroocbnk2head.png|Ripper Roo's icon in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Rippernsanetrilogy.jpg Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Ripper_Roo.png|Ripper Roo in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Ripper Roo Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Ripper Roo in the N. Sane Trilogy. Ripper Roo N. Sane Trilogy.png|Ripper Roo in the N. Sane Trilogy. Ripper Roo Icon Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Ripper Roo's icon from the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Ripper Roo Icon.png|Ripper Roo's icon from the N. Sane Trilogy. riporcloze.png riprgame.png rippurcred.png rippurcredjapan.png Dr. Ripper Roo NSane.png Concept Art Crash Bandicoot Ripper Roo Bio Concept.png|Concept art for Ripper Roo in the profile page for the character in the Crash Bandicoot Bible. Roosketch.gif|Concept art for Ripper Roo by Charles Zembillas. Other Media tumblr_mss9xwfwe21s071aro1_1280.jpg|Ripper Roo's concept art by Charles Zembillas for a toyline. Page 108.PNG|Ripper Roo in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Videos Ripper Roo - Boss #1 - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part #6) Crash Bandicoot 1 - Ripper Roo Boss Music Ripper Roo - Boss 2 - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 6) Crash Team Racing - Roo Tubes Music CTR Ripper Roo laugh taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Galleries